The continued proliferation of digital content items has led to an increase in the availability of such content items, as well as an increase in the availability of electronic devices and applications used for consuming these content items. For instance, users read text-based content items, such as electronic books (eBooks), magazines, newspapers, documents, or other textual content on an assortment of electronic devices. Many of these text-based content items were originally created as physical printed items. Thus, to make these printed items available as digital content items, the text may be scanned or otherwise imaged, and then the text may be recognized using automated text recognition technology, such as optical character recognition. However, automated text recognition techniques may be susceptible to errors.